


Every Time

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, In Public, Office Sex, One Shot, Passion, Post Finale, Post series finale, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post finale - Oliver gets impatient after a Justice League meeting. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

 

 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/EveryTimeBannerCombo.png)

Banners by me!  
~o~o~

  
XxX

They’d just finished up a meeting with the Justice League and were ready for a break. He'd watched her the entire time, completely distracted by thoughts of her voice, her skin, and her long legs that were practically begging for his touch. She’d left the room immediately when her cell phone had gone off, slipping into the conference room as the rest of the team filtered out of the building, assuming he’d follow.

But he’d chosen to go after her, pushing the boundaries of their outwardly platonic friendship.

When he entered the conference room, he saw her talking softly on the phone as she placed the palm of her hand against the wall beside her, arching her back as she rhythmically curled her toes in a desperate attempt to relieve the ache brought on by her stylish, yet torturous designer shoes. He admired her elegant form with a not-so-innocent glance.

He sauntered up behind her and waited until she was off the phone, then immediately leaned his body against hers and dipped his head down, surprising her and eliciting a smile from her in reaction.

“Leave them off,” he told her, referring to her shoes.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, leaning her face towards his.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he replied, moving his fingers across her stomach, immediately undoing knots inside her and sending tiny sparks throughout her body.

“I don’t know that we should.”

He could feel her smiling.

“You don’t?” he asked her, his mouth skimming her jaw. “I could convince you,” he said, sliding his hand beneath her blouse. “You remember.”

She kept smiling. “It’s been awhile.”

He turned her face towards his. “I remember,” he whispered. “I remember what you smell like, what you sound like when you scream my name,” he said kissing her lips, “…and I almost remember…” he whispered as his fingers crept up her stockings, moving higher until he was beneath her skirt.

“Oliver…” she hesitated as his fingers went higher.

“Almost,” he said again, skimming over her underwear and then slipping beneath it to tease her until her mouth fell open.

“Oliver!” she cried out as he made her body fall forward against his fingers.

“ ** _That’s_** what it feels like,” he smiled, pulling her lips to his.

He kissed her roughly, knowing that she liked it that way. His refusal to let her breathe frustrated her, and the more she moaned the deeper he kissed her.

Her mouth opened when his fingers dropped slightly, his tongue circling over her lips as he listened to her gasps, quickening the waves within her as he thrust his hips against hers, stroking his fingers over her while she moaned into his mouth.

Her eyes closed as she burned, her muscles going into overdrive. She ripped her mouth from his to keep from succumbing to the wave of pleasure passing over her. “Don’t make me come, Oliver,” she breathed, grabbing his arm.

He leaned her body back against him and continued moving his fingers against her.

“I want to; that’s exactly what I want to do.”

He slid his fingers to her clit, brushing lightly as he waited for her breaths to quicken in anticipation.

He cupped her face with his free hand.

“I can feel you’re close, Mercy. Tell me you want me to make you come,” he whispered, pushing his fingers against her harder, begging without words for her to answer him.

She was slick on his fingers as he felt her muscles beginning to flutter, her own fingers digging into his free hand.

“Say it,” he commanded her.

She felt like was he was trying to kill her as she kept her eyes lowered, avoiding his gaze as her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She avoided his eyes until she vehemently pulled his mouth to hers, moaning into the kiss, giving in.

He slid his fingers inside her, and his kiss drowned out her cries as her inner muscles spontaneously clenched around his fingers, causing her entire body to unravel in his embrace.

He continued caressing her as she caught her breath, smiling, and then she removed his hand from beneath her and turned, cupping his face.

“You are such a bastard,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Am I?” he asked her, gripping her waist.

“Do you really wanna do this right here?”

He brushed his lips over hers. “Yes.”

She smiled as he kissed her, gliding her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and peeling it off his torso as he knocked her against the wall. She felt excitement as his hands gripped her hair, his lips bruising hers as the abrupt feeling of the cool wall against her back registered. She felt the rush immediately flooding down the center of her body.

His hands trailed downward, pulling her blouse open as he slowed their kiss, listening to her breaths as he traced his fingers over the curves of her chest. He squeezed them gently in his hands, sucking on her lower lip before dropping his mouth down to kiss the tops of her breasts.

He pushed her back as his mouth swept lower, latching onto her nipple as soon as he got rid of her bra, loving the sound she made as he sucked it into his mouth.

His hands reached her outer thighs, and she was overwhelmed by the ruthless stroking of his tongue while his fingers found the edges of her panties and he began drawing them down her legs. His hands roamed her hips as he did so. Becoming impatient, he pulled his mouth from her damp nipple as she parted her legs slightly to accommodate him. She cupped his face as his fingers hooked onto her underwear, feeling the thin material. He swiftly tore them, startling her for a moment with his action.

Her eyes dropped when he looked at her predatorily as her hands unzipped his pants and freed him of the remaining material barriers. He peeled the blouse off her shoulders and spread her legs, walking between them before grasping her inner thighs.

She tugged at his hair, feeling his fingers tease her in places that made everything blurry. Her mouth went down his neck and to his shoulder as she hung onto him, her hands clinging until he lifted her legs abruptly around his waist.

She exhaled a smile as he brushed a lock of hair from her mouth, sliding his hand down her neck. He moved closer to her and she could feel him against her, so easily distracting her from everything else that existed in her life. She pulled his mouth to her, opening his with her soft tongue.

She tightened her legs around him as his fingers teased her and he returned the open-mouthed kisses. He fed off all her passion and sank into her, his hands pulling her hips against his to support her in his dominant position.

She leaned back, losing focus of the kiss and he ground into her harder. He kissed her breast, stroking it with a finger as she moaned loudly with each thrust.

“Does that feel good?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she whispered, her body beginning to tremble.

He licked her nipple briefly before trailing back up to her neck, adjusting his body's position for more aggressive thrusts as she latched onto him. His fingers dug into the backs of her thighs as he slammed her against the wall, inhaling the scent of her hair as he did so. She heard him whisper something to her, unleashing more passion out of her to spur him on, and she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as his hand swept over her shoulder and down her arm.

With her limbs wrapped around him, she squeezed him and jerked slightly as she came, indulging in the feel of his body all over hers as her orgasm tore through her.

Her startled cry pushed him over the edge, his fingers gripping her shoulders roughly as his body climaxed into hers. His final thrusts soothed her sensitive muscles and his mouth showered kisses along her collar bone as he exhaled ragged breaths against her skin.

Recovering, he looked up at her, kissing her parted lips.

“You are so beautiful when you look like that.”

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“Hold onto me, come here,” he whispered, and she did immediately.

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to keep her supported against the wall.

“There’s still another half hour of this damn meeting,” she murmured when his kisses didn’t slow down.

“Fuck the meeting. Forget about it,” he said, cupping her thighs again.

She laughed softly and pulled back enough to speak. “I spoke for three hours and the team is still in there. Let me finish with them and then we can go anywhere you want.”

She caressed his lips playfully, tracing down his jaw.

“For how long?” he asked her.

“You can have me for as long you want.”

That was more than a sufficient answer to him as he released his grip on her legs.

“Thirty minutes,” he said to her before letting go of her completely.

“Put your clothes on,” she told him.

He obeyed, redressing in record time, and was more than happy to watch her have to throw out her destroyed panties and then slip on her stilettos while trying to evenly align her thigh-high stockings.

“I’m sure those things are uncomfortable but I promise to get them off you shortly,” he offered.

She looked up from her legs with genuine amusement, pulling her skirt down and reaching out for him. He came to her and kissed her, lifting her slightly as he did so.

An abrupt opening of the door broke their kiss. “Hey Tess, the meeting will---”

Tess and Oliver looked over to see their longtime friend, Hal Jordan, who was more stunned than they were. Almost immediately a wide grin emerged across his face.

“Oh my God,” he smiled. “Were you guys just in here having sex?” he whispered.

“Hal,” Oliver replied, attempting to shut him up.

Hal had been rooting for them since Oliver had brought her to Star City when she was 17.

“Say no more, shhh, I got it,” he said, almost triumphantly. “But seriously, meeting’s back on in 20 minutes, so whatever you’re gonna do, make it fast.”

“Hal, **_get_** out,” Tess snapped, her tone only making him laugh.

“I am going to have so much fun with this,” Hal smirked happily, closing the door behind him.

“He’s your friend,” Tess told Oliver.

“Not right now, he isn’t,” Oliver replied, kissing her again.

Tess kissed him back, fighting dirty a little, letting her body go limp in his arms until his mouth left hers and rained kisses along her face and down her throat. She caressed his neck and brought his mouth back to hers and then she laughed, pulling back.

“Thirty minutes,” she promised him, that evil flirtatious grin on her mouth as she walked past him.

He smiled, knowing he’d make her pay for that.

 

 

~o~o~

**~~~~The End~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Dedication:** This will probably be late but this is for my first anniversary of a most special friendship to Julie, March, 2012, but the reason it’s late is my beta person, Juliette, has her birthday, also in March, so hence lateness. Happy special days to my friends! Also, kisses to Kaisa for helping with aspects of this fic. (Yeah, that was subtle…)


End file.
